Templuria
Templuria Nation Information Templuria is a sizeable and new nation at 15 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Templuria work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Templuria to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Templuria does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Templuria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Templuria will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Early History The Capitalistic Republic of Templuria was founded on November 11, 2006. The nation of Greece was in a dire civil war and was plagued by genocide. The old capital of Athens was no longer safe from the internal combat of the country, so many citizens left. They founded a town that would keep them protected, New Athens. Life in New Athens was hard, but much safer than living in older parts of the nation. New Athens became so successful that the Greek government forced heavy taxes on the growing city to fuel it's military. The city paid for a while, but eventually got tired of the burden. The city refused to pay any more taxes or tariffs. Greece sent a military force down to make them pay, but New Athens had gathered up a local militia and kept the invading army at bay. The Greek president at the time, Amhanos Paumas, figured that he wouldn't waste his army on one small town, so he recalled his troops back to the front lines of the civil war. He thought that after he resolved the war, he could easily retake New Athens. But he was wrong. Paumas was assassinated and the civil war ended, yet New Athens never fell back to the Greek government. Then came to power Magnum T. Gundraw. He revolutionized the buisness and government in the city-state along with establishing a real military, expanding borders, and increasing infrastracture. He named the small country after his middle name, Templur. Recent History During the Templurian-w00t! war Templuria was thrown into anarchy. The country took drastic political reforms and a new leader has been chosen to lead the nation to it's Golden Age, Colt Gundraw. Colt Gundraw is the son of Magnum T. Gundraw. Unlike his father, Colt is more about infrastracture and technology than war. More details as his presidency continues... War Templuria fought in the Templurian-UnitedNations War, Templurian-w00t! war, and Altadorian War. It was formerly in a Cold War standoff with New Artemis. Templuria began an attack on the country of Chop Yer Head Off on 11/26/06 and Haitham and shing on 11/28/06. The wars are still raging. See also: Templurian-UnitedNations War Templurian-w00t! War Templurian-Chop Yer Head Off War Altadorian War Bloodshed Treaty Category: Nations